4 The Mix-Up
by Beth Stone-Keller
Summary: Beth gets benched because the body Mike and Steve caught is a Fellow Wolf. Can Mike and Steve bring this one home?


The Mix-Up

For the die-hard fans, this one is not on the list because it is completely mine. I do hope you all enjoy.

IN HOMICIDE:

Steve was sitting at his desk. He turned his head to his left and looked at Mike.

"I say we call Our Girl," said Steve with a smile.  
"What do ya say that Our girl is just hanging around waiting for the call instead of just getting back here?" asked Mike from his desk.  
"Well then Lieutenant make the official call, we do have a body and we both know just how much she helps us," said Steve.  
"Today we do the new seating," said Mike.  
"It's about time," said Steve.

Mike picked up his office phone and called Beth's line at Q.

"Homicide, Stone," said Beth.  
"Sounds good Inspector," said Mike with a chuckle.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant, this must be a business call," said Beth.  
"Yes, it is. Are you free to meet Steve and Me on a call out?" asked Mike.  
"Just tell me where," said Beth.  
"Florio and Rockwell Streets. Look for my fedora," said Mike.  
"Since I've got you on the phone and I was just told something. I was called out over my standing up to you when you've been unreasonable at how I have been trained to do my job. People think I talk down to you," said Beth.  
"If you did then why would I want you around me? I'd turn into one of those fathers that ignore their child. You have always been strong-willed. It's a trait you need in today's world especially if you're a woman. I rather have you strong-willed than being afraid all the time, acting like a victim, you went through a lot as a child and you could. But you pulled through and are a well-rounded woman now. As I have always said if you feel you are being treated unfairly you stand up. Even if it's to me," said Mike.  
"So are you and I good?" asked Beth.  
"Always. I like you strong-willed and not afraid of everyone and thing. Stone and Keller have called out their Wolf. I don't care about anything else. The Lieutenant and Inspector has called you to a crime scene," said Mike.  
"If I ever cross that or any line I expect to be called out," said Beth.  
"As your father and your S.F.P.D. Lieutenant," said Mike.  
"My detectives will see me there," said Beth.  
"We better," said Mike.

AT THE CORNER OF FLORIO STREET AND ROCKWELL STREET:

Beth parked her sedan and got out. She spotted Mike and Steve over by a sheet that had to have been covering a body. Beth closed her door and walked over to them.

"Good Morning," said Steve.  
"Prepare yourself," said Mike.  
"Good Morning gentlemen. Thank you but I will be fine," said Beth.  
"Joe, this is Wolf Inspector Stone," said Mike.

The Coroner looked at Beth as she looked at him. They nodded to each other.

"Sorry to meet under these circumstances," said Beth.  
"Stone Family Business and all," said Joe.  
"May I see the body?" asked Beth.

Joe lifted the sheet and Beth knelt. Steve stepped up on her left and Mike stepped up on her right as she looked at the body.

"This guy got worked over, it looks like a heck of a beating then a couple of knife wounds and the kicker was the three bullet holes. All three look like .45s. Getting an I.D. will be rough unless his prints are in the system," said Beth.  
"You ARE his daughter," said Joe.

Beth nodded.

"Do you have a set of gloves so I can check his pockets?" asked Beth.  
"Wolves use gloves?" asked Joe.  
"Just like doctors and corners," said Beth.  
"I already checked and all the guy had was a matchbook," said Joe.  
"Like Father, Like Daughter," said Steve with a smile.

Mike smiled proudly.

"Thank you. What does the Lieutenant say?" asked Beth as she looked up at Mike.  
"Good call Inspector, your father, and the Lieutenant are both proud, now get up from there," said Mike.

Mike and Steve held out their hands. Beth took both and let them help her up. Joe covered up the body.

"Thank you," said Beth.  
"What's Wolf's next step?" asked Mike.  
"How about getting it dusted for prints then a packet with a photo of this guy to get under the nose of the employees and others," said Beth.  
"I like your trainer more and more," said Mike with a smile.  
"She will be happy to hear that," said Beth.  
"When the prints come in we can run them through both systems," said Mike.  
"Do you fellas want to see our lab? I'd be glad to give my Detectives a tour," said Beth.  
"You know the lab?" asked Steve.  
"On Continentals, we were the lab on a lot of the work," said Beth.  
"My daughter is a smart one," said Mike.  
"More good things to know," said Steve.  
"Okay, Joe we're done with the body you can transport it now. Get me the report as soon as you can," said Mike.  
"You got it, Mike. Despite the circumstances it was nice to meet you Inspector Stone, call me Joe," said Joe.  
"It's Beth and same from me, Joe," said Beth.

They nodded to each other. Then Beth walked back to the Galaxie in-between Mike and Steve, with Mike on her left and Steve on her right.

"I feel so protected," said Beth.  
"You know you are," said Mike.  
"Let anybody try to take you from us," said Steve.  
"Get's better and better," said Beth.  
"Someone else I like," said Mike.  
"Who's that?" asked Beth.  
"Your boyfriend. He thinks like me when it comes to you," said Mike.  
"Why thank you. Your daughter brings it out of me," said Steve.  
"Fellas, it makes my day when you two are like this but we have work to do," said Beth.  
"Like you calling for someone to pick up your car because you are coming with us," said Mike.  
"Yes please," said Steve.  
"May I use your radio?" asked Beth as Steve opened the driver's side front door.

Steve motioned for her to get in and she did. Mike walked around the car as she picked up the mike from the cradle. He got in as she pressed the button.

"Wolf One S to Q," said Beth. She let go of the button.  
"Go for Q," said the radio.  
"I need a car picked up at the corners of Florio and Rockwell. I will be with Inspectors Eight-One for the duration, please pass it on to Wolf One A," said Beth.

Beth let go of the button.

"Pick-up in route and Anderson is informed," said the Radio.

Beth pressed the button "Wolf One S now is part of Inspectors Eight One," said Beth.

Beth let go of the button and put the mike back on the cradle.

"Looks like I'm all yours fellas," said Beth.  
"So the cuffs are locked?" asked Mike.  
"Nothing short of a torch will get them off me now," said Beth.  
"Let 'em try," said Steve.  
"My shoe already knows where to go," said Mike.

Steve climbed in the Galaxie making Beth sit in the middle of the bench-type seat.

"We must be trying something new," said Beth.  
"Surprise," said Steve with a smile.  
"We talked about it and you in the back felt wrong since you are such a big help. Besides your My girl and his girl too," said Mike.  
"My fellas love me. (She giggled) Can you drive, space-wise? For shifting and all that," said Beth.  
"If I have trouble I'll say something," said Steve.  
"Okay," said Beth.

The threesome smiled as Steve started the Galaxie and they pulled out.

"How about I spring for coffee when we get back to your office?" asked Beth.  
"Beautiful," said Steve.  
"Sunshine. So what did Susie need?" asked Mike.  
"And why didn't you come right back?" asked Steve.  
"She needed paperwork done and I just got back from handing it in when my phone rang. It wasn't like I was sitting in a coffee clutch with Susie waiting for you guys to catch a body," said Beth.  
"So you do the paperwork for our records then you have to do the paperwork for the Wolves?" asked Steve.  
"It's a good thing I'm good at it and I like typing," said Beth.  
"What aren't you good at?" asked Steve with a smile.  
"Painting. I can't even paint the side of a barn," said Beth.  
"That's why you hired guys to paint your place," said Mike.  
"I picked out the colors and walked away," said Beth.  
"When is your place going to be ready?" asked Mike.  
"The roof gets finished in a couple of weeks then the painting then I can move in," said Beth.  
"The attic is open and your old room is ready," said Mike.  
"Thanks but I'm good Dad," said Beth.  
"That old house needs a lot of work," said Steve.  
"But it will be worth it when I move in," said Beth.  
"The offer to move in with your boyfriend still stands," said Steve.  
"You don't have room even for half my boxes," said Beth.  
"You've collected on your travels," said Mike.  
"I saw something I knew I'd need or something I fell in love with I picked it up," said Beth.  
"Thrifty like your Mother," said Mike.  
"And I am crazy about saving too," said Beth.  
"You are the reincarnation of your Mother," said Mike with a big smile.  
"Thanks, Dad," said Beth.  
"I've been wondering," said Steve.  
"What are you yammering over there Buddy Boy?" asked Mike.  
"I've been wondering would your late wife like me being Beth's boyfriend," said Steve.  
"Steve. I knew her better than anyone. She would have read you the 'treat my daughter right or else' riot act but she would have liked you a lot," said Mike.  
"Thank you. You know I will always treat Beth with respect and care no matter what's going on," said Steve.  
"Fellas, I'm right here. Why didn't you two talk this talk when I was at Q?" asked Beth.  
"I'm not always sure about how to bring such things up to Mike. You have a very calming effect on him and when I'm not sure, it's good to have you around for that and everything," said Steve.  
"He does the same for me," said Beth.  
"Me? Sunshine what are you putting in your coffee?" asked Mike with a chuckle.  
"Straight. Nothing added," said Beth.

The threesome laughed.

"Beth, you know your Dad. He does not and will never see how important and special he is to you, Jeannie and Me," said Steve.  
"Oh come on you two knock it off. I am not special," said Mike.  
"Says the man that is so wonderful it stopped this young woman from leaving San Francisco over thirty years ago," said Beth.  
"Really?" asked Steve.  
"Your Mother told you about that?" asked Mike.  
"My mother was offered the head seamstress job at a new hotel going in out on the Big Island of Hawaii. But she met this handsome young man named Mike and the rest, as they say, is Our Family History," said Beth.  
"Your mother told you a lot more than I thought she did," said Mike.  
"Family history, how to handle life and love. All the important things a Mother needs to pass on. Then it became I had to know to pass it all on to Jeannie," said Beth.

Mike took a hold of her right hand with this left and they looked at each other.

"Like I always say your Mother was smarter than me on that kind of thing," said Mike.  
"I look like her and on some things think like her but my Detective skills I know came from my Father," said Beth with a proud smile.  
"On all of that, we agree. I am very glad you and your sister got your Mother's good looks," said Mike.

Beth and Mike faced forward after they let go of the hands of each other.

"Steve is wonderful but I do not think he would've asked me out if I didn't," said Beth.  
"It wouldn't happen," said Steve.

The threesome laughed.

"Let's go see what all the talk is about. Steve, head to Q. We'll let Beth's lab get the first crack at our little dilly," said Mike.  
"You got it," said Steve.

AT Q:

The Q lobby was packed with people. Beth, Mike, and Steve had to stick close together to stay together through the check-in area.

"The Q train station is busy today," said Mike with a grin.  
"Word is getting out we are the good guys too," said Beth.  
"We got the first look," said Steve.

Beth led Mike and Steve into the elevator and they got off on the third floor.

"Blood, liquid and stains, anything liquid goes to the left and prints bullets and solid items come to the right," said Beth.

IN THE LAB:

The room was wood-paneled. No pictures just information posters on The FBI's most wanted and others on the rules of this section of the Lab. Along with lists of who does what job in the lab.

Beth led Mike and Steve to the right side of the room, it was reserved for PD casework. A man in a suit and a lab coat walked up to the counter.

"I thought you left us for the S.F.P.D.," said the man with a smile.  
"I'm sorry Doc, the pair-ups have kept me busy. Is there an opening for My Detectives and I to run a matchbook?" asked Beth.  
"For introductions and watching you work your other gifts," said the man.  
"Doc I keep telling you I'm a street wolf, the lab is great but I'm still a street wolf," said Beth.  
"You have something to fall back on if needed," said the man as he opened the gate that went between the two sections of the counter. "Thanks, Doc," said Beth.  
"You and the Detectives please meet me in the print room," said the man as he headed down a hallway to the right.

Beth led Mike and Steve to the back area. The man from the front desk was waiting.

"Lieutenant Mike Stone and Inspector Steve Keller of S.F.P.D. This is the head of Q Lab Doctor Harry Mills. Doc, these are the Detectives that Wolf One has been tagged with," said Beth.

Doctor Mills smiled and held his right hand out to Mike. Mike took it and they shook hands then let go.

"An honor Lieutenant. If she didn't have the detective gene I would be honored to have her here as my right hand in the lab," said Mills.  
"Thank you," said Mike.

Mills held his hand out to Steve and they shook hands, then they let go.

"My pleasure Inspector," said Mills.  
"Nice to meet you, Doctor," said Steve.  
"Doc I brought them by for a matchbook dusting," said Beth.

Mike pulled the baggie with the matchbook in it from his front right-hand side topcoat pocket and handed it to Mills.

"Fine. I'll get the table ready, you can show them your best spot, rather the second-best Miss Stone," said Mills.

Mills and Beth chuckled.

"Miss Stone?" asked Mike.  
"Doc's humor. I'm apparently a great sketch artist and there are no ranks for that," said Beth.

Beth motioned for the Detectives to follow her with her left hand and they did.

IN A SIDE ROOM:

"We have sketches done in a quiet room so no distractions," said Beth.

Beth pointed at three framed sketches.

"I'd know your work anywhere. I always thought you'd become an artist," said Mike.  
"You could have. These are beautiful," said Steve.  
"Now I do it for fun but if we need one and no one else is available," said Beth.  
"You caught the guys didn't ya?" asked Mike.  
"Who's my father and who is my senior partner?" asked Beth.  
"A little sarcasm huh?" asked Mike.  
"She's also right. She's got the detective gene from you and the best Wolf as her senior partner so why not catch the guys? I know she and Susie got them," said Steve.  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence and yes we did," said Beth.  
"Our girl always comes through," said Steve.  
"Yes our girl does," said Mike with a smile.

Mills stepped into the room.

"Ready for a dusting, I also set up the camera so a few roundabout shots before and after can be done," said Mills.  
"Thanks, Doc I was just thinking about that," said Beth.  
"Procedure is the same Continental or Q," said Mills.  
"I like Q better. It's not fun lugging the lab wherever we went. Here it's all set up and ready to work," said Beth.  
"You and Susie did do good work even with the lugging," said Mills.  
"Thanks, Doc," said Beth.

BACK IN THE PRINT AREA:

Mike, Steve, and Mills stayed back and let Beth work.

Beth walked up to the table and she put on a set of gloves, then she picked up the tweezers from the try one her left, opened the baggie and used the tweezers to take the matchbook out and put it on the clamps that extended up from the main table. She then set down the tweezers and snapped photos of the matchbook from every angle. She noticed three fibers sticking out of one of the two folds.

"Minters. It'll need to be run down, I haven't heard of it. Doc, could you get me a microscope slide please?" asked Beth.

Mills stepped around Mike, walked over to the table, picked one up and walked back to Beth. She plucked the fibers from the matchbook and set them on the slide. Mills put the second piece of the slide on top and walked out of the room. Then Beth moved the camera. Beth picked up the duster that contained the print dusting powder and Beth covered the entire surface of the matchbook with the powder. She then picked up the brush and lightly brushed the matchbook.

She put down the brush and then took another series of photos of the surface.

"Thank you. I've got two full fingerprints, one on each side," said Beth.  
"I'll get them into the system and copies to the S.F.P.D. Lab," said Mills.

Beth moved the cameras. Then she used the tweezers to put the matchbook back into the baggie and she handed it back to Mike. She took off the gloves and tossed them into the bin by the door.

"Well Boss?" asked Beth.  
"Artist, Detective and a scientist. You've got my seal of approval," said Mike proudly.  
"Best news since the phone call," said Beth with a beaming smile.  
"Phone call?" asked Steve.  
"A conversation for later please," said Beth.  
"You got it," said Steve.  
"I have the fibers being run along with the prints and The minute we get something I will personally call your office Lieutenant," said Mills.  
"Thank you, Doctor Mills. It has been highly informative," said Mike as he held out his hand.

Mills took it and they shook. Mills then held his hand out to Steve, Steve took it they shook hands and let go.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," said Steve.  
"My honor to meet you both. Be safe out there you three. Whenever any of you need assistance please call on me," said Mills.  
"Thank you Doc," said Beth.

IN THE HALL:

"Where's Susie? I have a couple of things I need to talk with her about," said Mike as the elevator doors opened.  
"She's up top. I can take Steve on a tour of the Communications Room," said Beth.  
"You can take me anywhere," said Steve with a grin as they got on the elevator.

ON THE ELEVATOR:

"I'll wait with Susie you two can find us after," said Mike.  
"Sounds fun. Like a scavenger hunt. What do we win when we find you?" asked Beth with a grin.  
"How about a hug from your Dad?" asked Mike.  
"We HAVE to win Steve, I have to have one of those," said Beth with a giggle.  
"I will make sure you do Beautiful. I'll take a spin from you," said Steve with a wink. "A hug from Dad is worth three," said Beth.  
"We're on for the Find Mike and Susie Scavenger Hunt," said Steve.

Mike laughed.

"Now get going you two," said Mike with a smile as the doors opened.

Mike stepped out of the elevator and Beth pressed the number 7 on the control panel then the doors closed.

"Wolf Communications is on Seven. Good to know," said Steve.  
"You can always ask your private tour guide," said Beth.  
"Okay, Private tour guide, where is the best spot in this entire building?" asked Steve.  
"The roof deck. The view is great during the day," said Beth.  
"I'd like to go there on our next tour," said Steve.  
"We could go after the Comm Room. This way Dad can have his talk with Susie," said Beth.  
"Fantastic," said Steve with a smile.

IN WOLF HOMICIDE:

Mike walked into the bullpen and looked into Susie's office. She was on the phone. Mike walked over to Beth's desk and sat down. Susie spotted him and nodded.  
Mike nodded back.

When Susie hung up she waived to Mike.

"Free coffee for P.D. and come on in Mike," said Susie.

Mike stood up and walked into her office.

"I'm not here for a social visit Susie. I want to know who thinks my daughter talks down to me," said Mike.  
"I told Beth to let that go but she is the sensitive type, please sit Mike," said Susie.

Mike sat down.

"Not everyone here knows her story, Mike. All Wolves are trained, you might say, to respect Officers and being a Lieutenant in Homicide with PD and the Wolves that know of you see you as a legend. They just don't know how you raised her and what she's been through," said Susie.  
"She told you?" asked Mike.  
"Everything. Including things she said she could never tell you or your late wife," said Susie.  
"You are more than just her Senior Partner," said Mike.  
"She is important to me," said Susie.  
"I've been doing some figuring. Those pop-ups where I'd be out somewhere and out of the blue I'd hear Dad being yelled and I'd turn around and there she was. Let me guess it wasn't always she was in the neighborhood?" asked Mike.  
"Close enough and yes I helped make it happen," said Susie.  
"We don't know each other well so I have to ask as a Father. How do you feel about my daughter?" asked Mike.  
"You may or may not know that I have one son, no other children, and my husband was killed in the line of duty four years ago. Beth and her caring personality did not at any time take my upset and dumping on her as personal unless I said something work-related. She listened when I needed to talk and she was there to lean on when I needed it. Everyone else was well-meaning but not as there as Beth so your daughter is like a daughter to me Mike. I have before and if I need to again I will take another bullet so she can come home to you, Jean and Steve," said Susie.  
"I didn't and I'm sorry. Wolves are more like cops than I ever thought. Now my next question is has she ever taken one for you?" asked Mike.  
"Thank you. Once and the next one was for an officer we were protected at that time," said Susie.  
"It looks like between the two of you I have no part in this. How're those numbers? The how good the Wolves and S.F.P.D. are doing numbers," said Mike.  
"I don't know. They'll be posted in another two weeks. But from what I've seen the numbers are on track," said Susie.

ON THE ROOF:

Beth and Steve stepped up to the railing.

"When you are right Beautiful you are right. The view is great," said Steve.  
"Nighttime is best," said Beth.  
"I've got an idea," said Steve.  
"What's that?" asked Beth.

Steve slid around to be in front of Beth and he slid his arms around her waist.

"My idea is to kiss you right here, right now," said Steve with a smile.  
"Best idea all day," said Beth as she slid her arms around his neck.

They leaned to each other and kissed.

"We better get back to our Scavenger Hunt. I want to earn those three spins," said Steve as they let go of each other.  
"For a minute I forgot all about it," said Beth.

They smiled. Just then the sound of an alarm was heard.

"P.A. announcement," said Beth.  
"Inspector Beth Stone pick up an internal line you have an internal call from Doctor Mills," said the announcer.

"He must've got a match," said Beth.  
"This quick?" asked Steve.  
"He ran it through our system first. That means active Wolf or Retired. Come on," said Beth.  
"Oh no," said Steve.

Beth and Steve walked over to the stairwell. There was a box on the wall next to the door. Beth opened it and picked up the phone.

"Inspector Stone 7174 Bata (SHE PAUSED) You have an ID on the matchbook prints and who do they belong to? (SHE PAUSED) Active Duty Wolf alright. What was the Wolf's name? (SHE PAUSED) Robert Bennett? Are you sure? (HER FACE PALED. SHE PAUSED) Alright, thank you. I will get his file and inform Lieutenant Stone and Inspector Keller. Thank you," said Beth.

Beth hung up the phone.

"You knew him," said Steve.  
"From High school then the academy. He was a really good friend, a Brother. There were only three of us from San Francisco in the class," said Beth.  
"I'm so sorry," said Steve.

Steve took Beth into his arms and held her a few moments as he rubbed her back with his right hand.

"Thank you but we need to find out why," said Beth as she pulled back.  
"The minute Mike finds out he will pull out all the stops," said Steve.  
"If Bobby's green then I'll be able to rest easy if he crossed over (SHE PAUSED) I'll lose it," said Beth.  
"I'm right here and so is Mike, Susie, and Jeannie," said Steve.  
"Thank you. I'll have to get Susie to get the file and tell Dad he was one of us," said Beth.  
"Let's go," said Steve.

IN THE BULLPEN:

Susie spotted Beth and Steve walk in.

"The kids are back. Those two make a fine couple," said Susie with a smile.  
"I know and thank you," said Mike.

Mike turned around.

"It looks like she'll need two hugs," said Mike.  
"That Intercom blast for her must not have been good," said Susie.

Mike and Susie got up as Beth and Steve walked into Susie's office.

"The ID came in. The body is one of ours. Robert Bennett," said Beth.  
"I am so sorry Beth. I'll pull his files. Mike you'll have to take Beth off this one and keep the case," said Susie.  
"Full cooperation from your side right?" asked Mike.  
"Yes. I last talked with him on Monday on the case he was on and I will give you everything we have on it too," said Susie.  
"Willing to work with us. I wish everyone was like that," said Mike.  
"I hear you. Give me a few minutes and I'll have those ready for you," said Susie as she stood up and walked out of the office.  
"The name is familiar," said Mike.  
"Bobby from the academy. That's why I have to walk away from this one," said Beth.

Mike stepped up to her.

"We will get the truth, Beth. I promise you," said Mike.  
"I'll watch from the outside. I knew him. Anything I find might be called. The cameras in the lab can show I did it by the book," said Beth.  
"What is that all about?" asked Steve.  
"Wolves only work cases involving Wolves unless it's our I.A. any other case it's passed to Police Detectives. Impartial third parties," said Beth.  
"Are you heading back to the hotel or staying here?" asked Mike.  
"Can you keep me in the loop no matter where I go?" asked Beth.

Mike stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. Beth put her arms around him.

"To heck with the appearance. You are my daughter and you lost a good friend. I promise you Sunshine. I won't rest until I bring you the truth," said Mike.  
"Neither will I Beth," said Steve.  
"Thank you both. His family, friends, Wolves and I will be grateful at a truth-filled out-come. I'll be here or I might go," said Beth.

Susie walked in carrying the files.

"Beth I got nothing here for you. Why don't you head out of here? Just call in when you roost," said Susie.

Beth and Mike let go of each other. Susie handed the files to Steve.

"Copies for your records. We do not need them back," said Susie.  
"Okay. Thank you," said Steve.  
"I'm not in the mood for the hotel. Can I go home Dad?" asked Beth.  
"If you don't I'll be upset," said Mike.  
"768 De Haro Street Susie," said Beth.  
"I'll drive you," said Susie.  
"If you need us just call the office. They'll find us," said Mike.  
"With the two of you and Jeannie and Susie. I have to be fine," said Beth with a small smile.  
"With Mike and Steve on this I know it will be wrapped and all will be put right," said Susie.

The foursome headed out. Steve carried the files.

IN THE HALL AT THE ELEVATOR:

Susie motioned to a man that was sitting on a bench. He nodded and got right up. He followed them outside.

IN THE PARKING LOT:

Mike and then Steve hugged Beth again. Then Mike and Steve got in the Galaxie as Beth and Susie got into Beth's car.

"You are lucky you know that? (BETH HANDED HER HER KEY'S) Only you, Dad and my mechanic have ever driven my car other than me," said Beth.  
"Not Steve?" asked Susie as she started the engine.  
"Not yet but he will have permission," said Beth.  
"I'll keep you in the loop on our side. IA will be called in and yes it will have to be someone else, you are too close," said Susie.  
"If it were, heaven forbid you or Tiny then I'd have to be dragged off," said Beth.  
"Me for you kid-O. Me for you," said Susie as they pulled out.  
"What was the bee in Dad's fedora?" asked Beth.  
"Your talk about the talked down. I cooled his heels. And he asked about the Pair up Numbers," said Susie as they pulled up to Mike's house.  
"I'm waiting for them too. Two more weeks," said Beth.

Susie parked Beth's car.

"How you getting back?" asked Beth.  
"Now I know you're out of it. I looped Gary when we waited at the elevator. He's right behind us. You need anything you call me," said Susie.  
"First call," said Beth.  
"Above your Dad. I must be lucky," said Susie with a grin.  
"Dad's taking care of Bobby and If I flip to angry you are the only one that can cage me," said Beth.  
"Understood," said Susie.

Susie handed Beth her keys and Beth took them.

"You may not know or believe this but I KNOW that they both love you and one more fact above all others," said Susie.  
"Oh Wise One what is this other fact?" asked Beth.  
"If it were me I'd want them on it. And you staying out of it. Inspectors Eight One are the straightest shooters outside of the Wolves," said Susie.  
"Another Compliment. Thank you, Susie," said Beth.  
"You know I call them the way I see them," said Susie.  
"Being the Daughter and the girlfriend I am glad you like their work. As much as I am that all three of you get along," said Beth.  
"Your fellas are great," said Susie.  
"Correct that. MY fellas are the best," said Beth.

Beth smiled. Susie chuckled.

"Agreed," said Susie.  
"Okay, I'm headed in. Yes you are the first call unless I want an update," said Beth.  
"Understood," said Susie.

Beth and Susie got out. Beth headed up to the front door. She turned around and watched Susie get in the car and then it pulled away. Beth turned around, unlocked the door and went inside.

BACK AT HOMICIDE IN MIKE'S OFFICE:

Steve sat in front of Mike's desk.

"We have to get this one," said Mike.  
"We will. The corner's early findings are the time of death between Nine and Ten p.m. last night. And Beth got it right A beating, stabbing but the .45's killed him,"  
said Steve.  
"Like she says she got the detective gene from me. You know I met Bobby," said Mike.  
"I didn't. What was he like?" asked Steve.  
"A good guy. He said if he was around Beth I wasn't to worry. He said the same she did. He was her brother and he took care of his sisters. He even sent us Christmas cards. It was like someone my gut liked was looking out for her while she was out there. I owe him. His occasional letters from when he did see her were a godsend when she couldn't get a letter out," said Mike.  
"Any friend of Beth's let alone a guy she calls brother. I wish I could've met him," said Steve.  
"Let's tear this apart and get our girl the truth," said Mike.  
"Right," said Steve.

Steve gave Mike the case file and he took the personnel file.

Just then Mike's office phone rang and he picked it up and put it to his right ear.

"Stone Homicide," said Mike.  
"Mike, it's Susie. I just got something that you have to know. Our complaints division downstairs just got me the paper on a complaint filed by one Harold Jenkins, it seems that Bennett apparently tried to bribe him. Jenkins is the center of the case that Bobby was working. I'll have to send in our IA officers and please copy them everything you turn up," said Susie.  
"Get me a copy of that complaint for our files please," said Mike.  
"It's on its way. I'll call Beth and update her. She knew I.A. would be called in but she'll want to know this," said Susie.  
"Thanks, Susie," said Mike.

Mike hung up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Steve.  
"They've got a complaint from the guy that Bennett was after. The guy says he tried to shake him down. A copy is coming and the Wolves IA is now involved we gotta play nice. Our corruption boys are taking the case over to make sure it was as they say 'green'," said Mike.  
"Beth said their I.A. is one for and one against. It sounds like a walk in the park compared to ours. If Beth says he was straight then I believe it," said Steve.  
"Get me the book on the guy that brought that complaint. He could've lied to throw off the investigation," said Mike.  
"What's our next move?" asked Steve.  
"I want to talk with this Harold Jenkins," said Mike.  
"We going to him or we bringing him here?" asked Steve.  
"We'll go to him," said Mike.  
"The Wolves are through. Home address, phone number and his business address and phone number. All that's missing is his shoe size," said Steve.  
"If someone complained on one of us. I'd want all that too. The Wolves, well our girl and Susie are worth it. Let's go," said Mike as he and Steve stood up.

Steve grabbed Mike's fedora and topcoat off of the rack and they left the office.

AT HAROLD JENKINS' WORK A TOOL REPAIR SHOP ON BRYANT AND GILBERT:

"What is this harassment from you stupid Wolves?" asked a man angerly.  
"You must be Mister Jenkins. We're not Wolves we are S.F.P.D. and we have questions for you concerning Wolf Inspector Bobby Bennett," said Mike gruffly.  
"Cops are now looking after the Wolves, PD is just as bad as the Wolves," said Jenkins.  
"I'm Lieutenant Stone and this is Inspector Keller. There is an open corruption case on you brought by The Wolves of San Francisco. It is now being taken over by P.D. and the murder of Inspector Bennett is now on my desk so get used to it. If you get cleared I will personally apologize," said Mike.  
"Where were you last night at nine p.m.?" asked Steve.  
"I was at SFO with five of my guys working. One of the lifts at SFO broke down. We had to go out there and repair it. It took us until midnight," said Jenkins.  
"The lifts?" asked Mike.  
"In case a plane goes off the runway the lifts can get them back on the tarmac," said Steve.  
"So they gotta be big," said Mike.  
"And it can be checked," said Steve.  
"Okay, we'll do that. Don't leave town until I say otherwise," said Mike,  
"Yes sir," said Jenkins.

BACK IN MIKE'S OFFICE:

Steve got them each a cup of coffee.

"I got Lessing checking Jenkins alibi. Maybe Jenkins got somebody to do it for him," said Steve.  
"Who else was Bobby sniffing after? There may be more than Jenkins in this but he was the one that swaked," said Mike.

Steve picked up the file and read through it again. Steve got out his notepad and wrote down some names.

"What do you have?" asked Mike.  
"Four names including the guy Bobby thinks Jenkins' is working for. Bobby's case was Jenkins moving money and information through his shop for Lance Phillips.  
He's the new guy in town running everything from drugs to information passing. Bobby's case looks good," said Steve.  
"I'll let Susie know so she can get their I.A. here," said Mike.  
"Why don't we see what we have? It might just tighten up Bobby's case even more," said Steve.  
"Call narco. Call everyone if this Phillips is into everything like Bobby's case says we need everyone," said Mike.

Just then Mike's phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his right ear.

"Homicide Stone," said Mike.  
"Sounds good Lieutenant," said Beth.  
"One day I'll call you and get you saying that," said Mike.  
"Someday Dad. So what's the word?" asked Beth.  
"Susie's sending us people to understand the case Bobby's got going but Steve says it looks good. How you doin'?" asked Mike.  
"I cleaned out the fridge. I plan on going grocery shopping. You never go," said Beth.  
"When am I ever home to go?" asked Mike.  
"True. Well I'm here now Dad and I'll take care of everything. Even the mess in the oven that Jeannie left behind after her last visit," said Beth.  
"Don't go to all that trouble for me. Just relax," said Mike.  
"Relax in a house with no food other than a jar of pickles? Relax in a house with a nasty oven? The only thing I won't clean is the coffee pot. Coffee needs Character," said Beth.  
"Tell your Sister for me, will ya? She cleans it everytime she comes home," said Mike.  
"Jeannie is my next call. I love you Dad. Both of you be safe or I'll come out cranky," said Beth.  
"Steve, Beth says be careful or she's coming out cranky," said Mike.

Steve smiled.

"We cannot have that. I promise," said Steve.  
"Steve promises. I love you Sunshine. Thank you. I'll see you tonight," said Mike.  
"Bye Dad," said Beth.  
"Bye Sunshine," said Mike.

Mike hung up after Beth did.

"How's our girl doing?" asked Steve.  
"She's cleaning everything except the coffee pot and she's going grocery shopping. She's hanging in there but we gotta solve this to get her back right Steve," said Mike.  
"Beth's a cleaning force of nature when she's hurting. I need to know that," said Steve.  
"After Hellen's death, Beth tried to wash everything in the house. She gave up after three hours and cried herself to sleep every night for a week," said Mike.  
"We will bring this one home for her," said Steve.  
"When you two are together keep me posted if she goes off the deep end a little bit," said Mike.  
"You know I will and the same when she's with you please," said Steve.  
"You know it," said Mike.

They got the full names and addresses of the four names and they went to go question everyone on the list. The plan was to end with Lance Phillips.

AT THE HOME OF SUSPECT NUMBER ONE:

Mike knocked and after a couple of minutes the door opened. A tall man in his twenties is standing there.

"Can I help you?" asked the young man.  
"We're San Francisco Police officers and we're looking for Joey Harris," said Mike as he and Steve held up their badges.  
"I'm Joey Harris. Do you want to come in?" asked Joey.  
"Yes please," said Mike.

Joey opened the door and let Mike and Steve in. They put away their badges.

IN THE LIVING ROOM:

"Is this about Wolf Inspector Bennett? I heard it on the news," said Joey.  
"Yes it is. We've been assigned to find out what happened to him. Can you tell us what he talked with you about?" asked Mike.  
"Please sit down," said Joey.  
"Polite for someone your age," said Mike.  
"My Mom is a Matron and she'd wring my neck if I disrespected officers or detectives," said Joey.

Mike and Steve sat down.

"So what did Inspector Bennett talk with you about?" asked Steve.  
"I saw two men fighting over a strange case. I drew a picture of the markings on it and looked it up in the Library. It was a Wolf Crest belonging to the San Francisco Wolves so I called them to tell them what I saw. Inspector Bennett had me look at mug shots and I picked out the two men that were fighting.  
He said that if I needed to testify he'd call. He never did and then I heard his name on the news," said Joey.  
"That's exactly what Inspector Bennett had in his files but we have to check it now that we're investigating," said Mike.  
"When did all this happen?" asked Steve.  
"Three days ago," said Joey.  
"Did he tell you what was in the case?" asked Steve.  
"He said it's like a diplomatic pouch. A sealed case with special orders for a particular Wolf or the Boss of a Q," said Joey.  
"Thank you for your time (Mike handed him his card) If you think of anything else please call me," said Mike.  
"Yes sir no problem. I hope you find the guy. Inspector Bennett was a nice guy," said Joey.

Mike and Steve left the house.

OUTSIDE:

"Susie never mentioned a missing case," said Steve as they headed back to the Galaxie.  
"If she knew she may not know it's related and he did say it wasn't just for the boss. It could be just for one Wolf," said Mike.  
"Let's go ask Susie if she knows of missing cases," said Steve.  
" I think if that doesn't work I'll call in my favor from the Chancellor," said Mike.  
"You have favor with the Chancellor?" asked Steve.  
"He asked me to look over a cold case. I did," said Mike.  
"You did it without me? I bet you cracked it," said Steve.  
"Yeah. So he said he owed me one," said Mike.  
"You don't do favors," said Steve.  
"Sometimes I do and this one was too good to pass up," said Mike.  
"You have to tell me about the case when this is over," said Steve.  
"Yeah. First, we clear Bobby of this wrap and help our girl," said Mike.  
"Where to?" asked Steve as they got into the Galaxie.  
"Swing by the house. I want to see how she's doing with my own eyes," said Mike.  
"You're not the only one that needs to see that," said Steve.

INSIDE OF MIKE'S HOUSE:

Mike unlocked the door and let himself and Steve in.

Beth came down the stairs as Steve closed the door. She saw them and smiled.

"Hello my Detectives," said Beth.  
"Hello Sunshine," said Mike.  
"Hello Beautiful," said Steve.  
"I have coffee on if you have time," said Beth.  
"I have a question," said Mike.  
"I can't officially answer it. But a Wolf on special assignment or the Head of a Q get them. Get the official word from Susie," said Beth.  
"Right. Did you ever get one get one of these Wolf Pouches?" asked Steve.  
"Once," said Beth.  
"Was it serious?" asked Mike.  
"Extremely and it was wrapped," said Beth.  
"Our girl comes through," said Steve with a big grin.  
"Always," said Mike.

Beth smiled.

"I have great detective genes in my blood," said Beth.  
"Someday the world might change," said Mike.  
"I like where I am right now. The Wolf of Inspectors Eight One," said Beth with a smile.  
"We like that too," said Steve.  
"Oh yes we do," said Mike with a smile.  
"When I get off the bench I'm dancing back into the office. From here out fellas take your questions to Susie. As the head of Q, she's supposed to answer them when your Wolf can't. So Please go officially get the word from her to make this right," said Beth.  
"We're gonna crack this Sweetheart..," said Mike.  
"Jeannie's at school Dad," said Beth with a grin.  
"Okay, okay Sunshine. I only had us drop by so we could see how you're doing," said Mike.  
"I'm your daughter Dad. We Stone's are a strong bunch," said Beth.

Mike stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Beth put her arms around him.

"I sometimes forget how lucky I am. Our girl is the best, isn't she Steve?" asked Mike.  
"Yes she is," said Steve with a smile.

Mike kissed her forehead. They let go of each other and Mike stepped back.

"I'll give you two a few minutes. I'll be down in the car. Remember if you need us just call the office," said Mike.  
"I promise I will," said Beth.  
"I love you Sunshine," said Mike.  
"I love you Dad," said Beth.

Mike turned around and left the house. Steve stepped up to Beth.

"You always make it hard to leave you," said Steve.  
"How?" asked Beth.  
"Being you. Call us for anything even just so we can hear your voice," said Steve.  
"Yes Handsome," said Beth.

Steve and Beth put their arms around each other. Steve kissed her left cheek.

"When you're ready for more tell me. Until then I'll respect and wait," said Steve.  
"That is just one more reason I am so glad to be your girl," said Beth.  
"Say that again when things are back to a more normal way," said Steve.  
"You got it," said Beth.

Steve kissed her right cheek. They let go of each other and Steve left the house.

IN THE GALAXIE:

Steve got in and closed his door.

"Where to?" asked Steve.  
"Susie. We do know officially what the pouches are for and who gets them," said Mike.  
"Beth just told us," said Steve.  
"We need this by the book. Beth is benched because she's too close to our victim. So like she said Susie is the official," said Mike.  
"Right," said Steve.

AT Q IN SUSIE'S OFFICE:

Mike and Steve sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Bobby's case had a witness that spotted two men fighting over what turned out to be a Wolf Pouch," said Mike.  
"Tell us officially what Wolf pouches are for," said Steve.  
"Officially, I get it, the head of a Q when something big is going on in their Jurisdiction or special instructions for something already going on gets one. Also a single wolf or a team could get one under the same guidelines," said Susie.  
"There's no other reason?" asked Steve.  
"None that I've heard of in my twenty-plus years," said Susie.  
"Has the missing pouch been located?" asked Mike.  
"I did not get word that I had one in-bound. I'll call HQ and get them on it. One thing, was or is there a description of the seal?" asked Susie.

Steve used his left hand to reach into his right-hand side, inside pocket and he pulled out the sketch.

"The witness to the argument drew this. He researched it as being S.F.Q.'s," said Steve.

He handed it out to her. Susie took it and unfolded it. She looked at it.

"It is ours but not one that I'd get. This is a Wolf Homicide Pouch," said Susie.  
"Each department has it's own Pouch seal?" asked Mike.  
"Yes," said Susie.  
"Who's pouch?" asked Mike.  
"A name would have been put on it. Did your witness hear any names?" asked Susie.  
"The only names in the report were Bobboy's suspects. The kid do sketches of the two men fighting. We're getting them copied and out," said Mike.  
"Please send copies this way and we can search too," said Susie.  
"With all due respect Susie, if they're Wolves, shouldn't we handle it?" asked Steve.  
"I know all my people Steve. I can get your suspects a lot faster," said Susie.  
"We'll hand-deliver them to you and they can not leave your office," said Mike.  
"Understood," said Susie.  
"So it looks like, right now, it's on Q," said Steve.  
"I hate to think about it but it sounds right. I hope it's not but right now it's the only view," said Susie.  
"I do not want to ask but I'll have too. Lockdown your and Beth's locations for when Bobby was killed. For the reports, since you were his boss and Beth was his friend," said Mike.  
"As of right now, what is you fellas line of thinking?" asked Susie.  
"Two men fought over the missing pouch, maybe related to Bobby's death and not the case he was working. Maybe a past case. Do Wolves keep track of their paroled criminals?" asked Mike.  
"I'll run down his past cases and see who's out. I'll bring it to you fellas along with my location," said Susie.  
"You have a lot to do. We'll go run down the next lead," said Mike.

Mike and Steve stood up.

"I know one person would not have harmed Bobby unless he hurt either of you or Jeannie," said Susie.  
"Just like you would not have hurt him unless he hurt Beth," said Mike.  
"Rules are rules check out anyone that knew the victim and Right," said Susie.

Mike and Steve left her office.

"I hate the thought that we gotta talk to Susie and Beth about alibis," said Steve.  
"Beth knows, knew Bobby well and Susie gets close to her people. So if we want to know our victim we talk to the ones that knew him," said Mike.  
"Just it's Beth and Susie," said Steve.  
"I know," said Mike.  
"The idea of one of us interrogating Beth or Susie," said Steve.  
"You go see Beth I'll take Harris. We'll meet back up at the office and then we'll see what Susie's dug up," said Mike.  
"Okay," said Steve.

AT MIKE'S HOUSE:

Steve knocked on the door. Beth looked out the window and they smiled at each other. Beth opened the door.

"Hi I'm Inspector Keller of the San Francisco police department (He HELD UP HIS BADGE)," said Steve.  
"Hi I'm Beth Stone," said Beth with a smile.  
"Then you are the lady I'm here to see. Can I come in and ask you a few questions about Robert Bennett? Along with where you were the night before last," said Steve.  
"Please come in and ask me anything you need to about Bobby," said Beth as she stepped back and opened the door wider.

Steve walked inside and Beth closed the door.

"Please have a seat Inspector," said Beth.  
"Thank you," said Steve as he put away his badge.

Steve sat in Mike's chair and Beth sat on the couch.

"I heard what happened to Bobby. He and I knew each other for almost ten years. From High school," said Beth.  
"I am so sorry for your loss. When was the last time you spoke with him?" asked Steve.  
"Last Sunday when I left Q to head over to my Boyfriends job to meet up with him. Bobby caught up with me and asked when he could meet my boyfriend. Wolves'  
schedules and all. I told him I had to see what My boyfriend's schedule was and we'd work it out. We hugged, and he walked back towards the elevators. I figured he was still working a case," said Beth.  
"Do you know anything about what he was working on?" asked Steve.  
"No. And as for where I was, you'd need to talk to my boyfriend. I was with him the night before last and if you need to know about last night I had dinner with my best friend who happens to be my Boss then I went straight home to my boyfriend," said Beth.  
"Ah, Mister Steve Keller. I already asked him and he vouched for you along with the team that follows you. We have to check friends and now it looks like Wolves too," said Steve.  
"I figured when you showed me your badge and Inspector Keller at the door. If the questions are over can I talk to my boyfriend for a couple of minutes?" asked Beth.  
"Hello Beautiful," said Steve with a smile.  
"Hello, Handsome. Can I get a hug?" asked Beth.

Steve took her hands into his and they stood up.

"Just say 'hug me' and it's on," said Steve.  
"Thank you," said Beth as Steve pulled her into his arms.  
"I know it must hurt," said Steve.  
"Yes. Mom and Dad said they got lucky with two girls. More kids, let alone sons weren't going to happen for them but They liked Bobby. He was the only 'outsider' Dad let in close at Mom's funeral. Bobby put a hand on my and Jeannie's shoulders while Dad held our hands. He cried as much as us girls did. When his parents died two years later he had the three of us beside him. Tell me that's not family," said Beth.  
"That is family," said Steve.  
"I love that fact you want to be here for me but there are only two people I trust to get Bobby's killer. That's you and Dad," said Beth.  
"Right," said Steve.  
Steve leaned to her and kissed her forehead. They let go of each other.

"I want you and Dad to be safe out there," said Beth.  
"We're coming home for you Beautiful. We will. I'll give Mike your love," said Steve.  
"You know me very well Inspector Keller," said Beth with a smile.  
"I'm just Mister Steve Keller right now. Inspector Keller is outside. Remember to call so we can hear that wonderful voice," said Steve.  
"I will if you two leave me alone for a while," said Beth.  
"Yes ma'me," said Steve.

Steve turned around and left the house.

BACK AT HOMICIDE:

Mike was behind his desk going through a file when Steve walked in. MIke looked up at him.

"What's the word Buddy Boy?" asked Mike.  
"Beth has witnesses out the ears for the last time she saw Bobby and for her time since," said Steve.  
"So does Susie along with films. Q's got cameras covering every inch. It even as Beth and Bobby on Sunday with the talk in the lobby, a hug and her leaving and him going back to his desk. I got a line out to his partner. Susie's alibi checks her son was in town and they had dinner at Top of the Mark. Lessing's checking the staff but we know that will line up," said Mike.

Steve sat down in front of Mike's desk.

"Beth told me how close Bobby was to the family," said Steve.  
"I didn't' say it all because I know you Steve. You would've been there for us if you knew us. That is a fact I know very well," said Mike.  
"Even if I didn't feel the way I feel about Beth. I'd be there for you Mike," said Steve.  
"Thank you Steve. (PAUSE) How's she doing?" asked Mike.  
"Brave and strong. She wants us to be safe and she sends her love to her Dad," said Steve.

Mike smiled and nodded.

"That's my, um, our girl," said Mike.  
"Are the sketches out yet?" asked Steve.  
"Hassejian's getting them out. But we do have our own 'unofficial' source. I'll go see Beth and ask her about the faces," said Mike.  
"Beth's our stoolie?" asked Steve with a laugh.  
"She can't run the case but it will help her to help," said Mike.  
"Right," said Steve.

AT MIKE'S HOUSE:

There was a knock on the front door. Beth put down the box she was going through, stood up and walked to the front door. She looked out the window. She smiled.  
Beth unlocked and opened the door.

"Freddy. How are you doing?" asked Beth.  
"81 put you on lockdown because you were so close to Bobby," said Freddy.  
"Yeah. I called Q to see how you were but you weren't there," said Beth.  
"I got the message and called the team so I could come to see what you wanted," said Freddy.  
"Breach the rules just to see what I wanted? You know it's against protocol to just show up at a family member of a Wolf's without an invitation. This is my father's house," said Beth.  
"He's running the case on Bobby's murder so I came to you to find out what they have," said Freddy.  
"You just said it I've been benched so I don't know anything. I was just questioned about where I was the night he was murdered and the last time I saw him," said Beth.  
"You know nothing about the pouch?" asked Freddy. "What pouch?" asked Beth.  
"You need to work on being a convincing liar Stone," said Freddy.

The phone started ringing. Freddy backhanded Beth and she fell to the floor. Freddy kicked her in the stomach then he walked over to the phone, grabbed the cord and ripped it out of the wall. In the process, he knocked down and broke the photo of Beth's late Mother. He grabbed the phone and threw it into the kitchen. He then stepped over Beth and went out the front door. Beth slowly got to her feet.

OUTSIDE ON THE PORCH:

Berth looked down the street and she waved her arms frantically. The Wolf team that was watching her jumped out of their cars and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Beth?" asked one of the men.  
"Freddy just attacked me and ripped out the phone. I need the Hounds out on him right now. I also need that line repaired Please. I need to inform Lieutenant, um, my father right away," said Beth.

One of the other Wolves ran up the stairs and handed Beth a C.B. 'Phone'. Beth turned it on.

"Wolf One S Bata calling Q. I need a patch to Lieutenant Stone's line," said Beth.  
"Go for your LIne Wolf One S Bata," said the radio phone.  
"Beth, what's wrong?" asked Mike.  
"Freddy, Bobby's partner just flipped out and attacked me demanding to know about the pouch, he ripped out your phone and speed off. I have the hounds out looking for him," said Beth.  
"Hang on Sunshine, Steve and I are on our way," said Mike.

Beth shut down the 'phone' and handed it back. Two men with tools walked up to Beth.

"May we enter to repair?" asked one of the men.  
"Thank you. Yes, you may enter. Mind the broken photo, please. It's of my late Mother," said Beth.  
"Respect Inspector Stone," said the repairmen.

Beth nodded. The man at the bottom of the stairs waived Beth down. Beth walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Do you need medical?" asked the man.  
"No thank you," said Beth.  
"Alright. Step by step," said the man.  
"I told him I had called Q to see how he was, being Bobby's partner and all. Freddy remarked that 81 benched me because I was so close to Bobby. I told him calling the team outside of my father's home and showing up was against protocol. Then he demanded to know what I knew about a pouch. I told him I knew nothing about a pouch. I told him I was questioned about Bobby's case, I know nothing about and when I last saw him. He flipped out over the pouch (MIKE AND STEVE PULLED UP. THEY JUMPED OUT OF THE GALAXIE AND RAN UP BEHIND BETH) and backhanded me when I said I knew nothing about it. While I was on the floor he kicked me in the stomach twice. The phone started ringing and he grabbed it and yanked it from the wall, knocking over my Mom's picture, he stepped over me and walked out. I got up and ran out here for a communication line," said Beth.

Mike and Steve stepped up on each side of Beth. Steve on her left and Mike on her right. They each took a hold of her hands. She looked at Mike then she turned her head to look at Steve.

"I'm alright fellas," said Beth.  
"We want a description of this Freddy's car and the direction he went in," said Mike.  
"We have a helicopter up and when the call comes in we will get it to you, Lieutenant and Inspector," said the man standing in front of Beth.  
"Dad, Steve this is Larry Carmichael. Sargent in the Wolves and a friend," said Beth.  
"Gentlemen any other day would have been better but it is a pleasure. I gotta roll out and tighten the nets. No worries Freddy will never get within ten feet of you again," said Larry.  
"Thank you," said Mike and Steve.  
"All the way Larry," said Beth.  
"Yes ma'me," said Larry.

Mike and Steve let go of her hands. Larry turned around and walked away. The two repairmen walked down the stairs.

"Inspector Stone," said one of the men.

Beth turned around and faced them.

"The phone and the frame are repaired," said the man.  
"Thank you," said Beth.  
"What is he talkin' about?" asked Mike.  
"Those are the repairmen Dad. The phone and Mom's photo are all fixed," said Beth.  
"What don't our girl think of?" asked Steve.  
"How the two of you need to get on the streets and catch Freddy. Then this gets wrapped up," said Beth.  
"This Freddy guy...," said Mike.  
"Dad stew about me getting hurt later. Go get him. Both of you be safe," said Beth.

Mike smiled. Mike kissed her forehead quickly.

"We'll track him down Sunshine, don't you worry," said Mike.  
"When it's my fellas I never worry," said Beth.  
"Rain check Beautiful," said Steve.  
"You got it Handsome," said Beth.

Mike and Steve walked back to and get into the Galaxie. Beth smiled as they pulled out.

"You have faith in them," said Susie as she walked up to Beth on her right.  
"I do," said Beth.  
"Sideline," said Susie.  
"The usual," said Beth.  
"Nothing else will do," said Susie.

Beth and Susie nodded.

"I'm headed in for a cup of coffee," said Beth.  
"I'll join you," said Susie.

IN THE GALAXIE:

A call came across the Radio.

"Inspectors 81," said the radio.

Mike grabbed the mike and pressed the button.

"Inspectors 81," said Mike.  
"A Wolf Inspector Freddy Dawson walked in and says that you are looking for him. He's in holding waiting for you," said the radio.

Mike pressed the button "We are on our way," said Mike.

Mike let go of the button and hung the mike back on the cradle.

"Press that pedal Steve. I'm courting the idea of decking him and getting a mark on my record," said Mike.  
"Mike Beth will not be happy if you do that," said Steve.  
"She's my daughter and he hit then kicked her," said Mike.  
"I get it. I want to join you but Beth would not be happy if we did something like that even for her," said Steve.  
"You're right on both sides Steve. Alright we'll play it straight," said Mike.

IN MIKE'S OFFICE:

Mike sat behind his desk as Steve sat at his desk.

"Who's bringing him up?" asked Mike.  
"Art Sekulovich," said Steve.  
"Remind me why I can't box this guy's ears?" asked Mike.  
"Beth will get upset," said Steve.  
"Most important reason," said Mike.

Sekulovich brought Freddy into the Bull Pen. Steve got up and stepped into the doorway.

"Art take him into Interrogation room One please Art," said Steve.  
"You got it Steve," said Sekulovich.

Sekulovich took Freddy into the room. Steve turned back to Mike.

"Who's going at him first?" asked Steve.

Just then MIke's phone rang. He answered it.

"Homicide Stone," said Mike.  
"It's Susie. I put a line out on that missing pouch. Once I got something on the line I sent a warrant. We got the pouch. Copies of the file are on their way to you.  
"It was a make a career-making case," said Susie.  
"I needed motive and you just handed it to me. Thanks, Susie," said Mike.  
"What is it?" asked Steve.  
"Motive. We needed it and Susie just found it," said Mike.  
"The pouch," said Steve.  
"A career-making case was inside. Copies are coming. I'm going in. When it gets here you get the highlights and feed 'em to me," said Mike.  
"Right," said Steve.  
"Call Beth and talk to her about filing assault charges," said Mike.  
"I will," said Steve.

IN INTERROGATION ROOM ONE:

Mike opened the door and walked in. He turned on the reel to reel recorder.

"Lieutenant Stone interrogating former Wolf Inspector Freddy Dawson concerning the murder of his Wolf Partner Robert Bennett," said Mike as he sat across from Freddy.  
"Yeah," said Freddy.  
"Why did you kill your partner?" asked Mike.  
"He took the pouch. Crack the cold case that has haunted our Cheif since he stepped into the office and not only make the grade but get the big boss on your side if you ever need him," said Freddy.  
"Making the grade and having him owe you sounds big," said Mike.  
"Yeah," said Freddy.  
"I'm also looking into having assault charges brought on you for hitting and kicking Wolf Inspector Stone. You are never going to see the outside again Mister Dawson," said Mike.  
"I'll state this really clear for that tape over there. I know your Record Lieutenant Stone of SFPD that's why I turned myself in. It's the same for Wolf Inspector Stone. When they get lockjaw NOTHING and NO ONE gets away," said Freddy.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Mike.

The door opened and Steve stood there.

"Beth's coming down to fill out assault charges paperwork. Susie's sent the paperwork from the pouch and there are four guards whenever you want to transfer Dawson," said Steve.  
"Get the murder sheet going and we'll add Beth's charges when she's done. Have Sekulovich drag this guy back to the tank. Once the charges are filed he can be transferred," said Mike.

"Right," said Steve.

Steve reached over and shut off the recorder and collected the reels. Sekulovich took Freddy back downstairs to the holding cells.

"You wanna tell her?" asked Steve.  
"We'll both tell her," said Mike.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

Beth and Susie arrived. Beth filled out the paperwork for the assault charge. Susie and Beth went into Mike's office with him and Steve.

"I filed my charges. What's the word Detectives?" asked Beth.  
"Cuffed and," said Mike.  
"Down in holding. Bobby's clear," said Steve.  
"Including the bribery charge?" asked Susie.  
"Bobby did not demand money from Jenkins. All the guys on that one had air-tight alibi's along with Bobby's Boss and his Adopted Sister," said Steve.  
"That case will be reassigned first thing tomorrow," said Susie.  
"Does this mean I can come back to work tomorrow?" asked Beth.

Beth, Mike, and Steve all looked at Susie.

"There will be a riot if I say no. Beth will be here tomorrow and I'll be dropping by to," said Susie.  
"Works for us," said Mike with a smile.

The foursome smiled.

"Copies when you can please," said Susie.  
"You got it," said Mike.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Susie stepped into Mike's office. Two men stayed close to the open doorway.

"I am officially tasked with this, not just that it's the right thing so forgive the formalities and witnesses. Lieutenant Mike Stone and Inspector Steve Keller,  
on behalf of the victim's family both off and on duty, Thank you for your dedication to finding the truth. We can now clear his name and get his benefits cleared and out to his family and lay him to rest with full honors. For those of us that we're very lucky to know him that Thank you is extended to anything you gentlemen need on or off duty please feel free to call on one of us," said Susie.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson," said Mike.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson," said Steve.

Susie shook both of their hands.

"Beth is a strong woman but it will take some time. She's heading up the planning for his services then she'll be here. She felt you both would understand," said Susie.  
"Of course and you know We'll take good care of her," said Mike.  
"As always, we will take real good care of Beth," said Steve.  
"Bobby was a Good Man and a Good Wolf. Thank you. Later Gents," said Susie.  
"Later Susie," said Steve.  
"Take care," said Mike.

Susie turned around then she and her witnesses left Homicide.

"Mike, I know we both hate funerals but...," said Steve.  
"It's for Bobby and it is just as much for our girl. We should go," said Mike.  
"That was just what I was thinking," said Steve. 


End file.
